El comienzo de la pesadilla
by darknessqueen2012
Summary: Esta historia está de cuando Jill se sacrifica por Chris... Como es que él lo tomo. Y como fue que llegó a África por ella. No soy muy buena para el sumary pero espero que le den una oportunidad ;)
1. Chapter 1

Hola como están, he jugado uno de mis juegos de resident evil favorito... Que es el de Resident Evil 5 ese como me encanto... Y bueno al estarlo jugando. Siempre veía que era muy bonito de cómo es que Chris fue a buscar a Jill y todo... Lo único que no me gusto, fue que cuando sheva le pregunta que si chris y jill eran cercanos el le responde "era mi compañera" ósea que no manche capcom... En fin. Yo siempre quise hacer una historia de esto. Y de echo la había terminado... Me encanto como me quedo.

La había echo mientras jugaba el juego para que me saliera lo más cerca de la trama de el juego... Pero pasó un pequeño problemita... Como en ese tiempo pasaron muchas cosas, tuve que vender mi computadora y otras cosas. Fue por salud... Es una larga historia... En fin. El caso es que la historia que había escrito de Jill y Chris se me perdió... Cuando vendí mi compu. Así que ahora decidí volverla a escribir, bueno espero que sea de su agrado, y si ya se... Me voy a poner al tanto con las demás historias lo prometo. Bueno sin más explicaciones... Disfruten la historia. ;)

Jill Pov

Era una linda tarde y yo seguía en mi escritorio. Como siempre acomodando estos papeles... Ya había pasado casi 8 años de el acontecimiento de raccoon city... Cuando salí de ese maldito lugar fui en busca de Chris, ya que teníamos que parar a Umbrella, me enteré que él estaba en la carcel sacando a Claire, y gracias a Dios lo consiguió y ambos salieron bien... También me dijo que el maldito de Wesker seguia vivo. ¿Cómo es posible, yo recuerdo cuando el monstruo ese lo mato.. Pero solo era de esperarse un ser tal vil como el no se moriría tan fácil mente.

Sabía que tenía que concentrarme estaba terminando, el resumen de la misión que habíamos echo en el barco. Aún no puedo creer que esa vieja haya echo eso...

Es tal vez raro, pero sentí celos cuando ella había abrazado a Chris, aunque él ni le puso atención... Solo la quito. Fue por qué tal vez no se dio cuenta... Ella es muy bonita.. Ahh vamos Jill concéntrate no pienses en tonterías...

Chris pov

Estaba pensando en todos los eventos que habían ocurrido... En lo que pasó en Rockford Island y también en el barco. Como todo eso puede estar conectado, sé que Wesker tiene algo que ver con eso...

Lo que me distrajo y era lo único en estos momentos era Jill... Se veía muy chistosa... Parecía que empezaba a discutir con ella misma... Jajaja creo que todos lo hacemos. Será mejor que la invite a comer.

Así pueda ser que se distraiga un poco de todo esto.—hola Jill como estas, quieres ir a comer— le decía mientras ella solo me daba una sonrisa. —Chris me encantaría— me decía mientras agarraba su bolsa.

—valla, valla miren quien llegó— decía Jill mientras entraba León. —señorita Valentine, acaso me estaba esperando.— le decía el mientras ella sonreía. —yo para que te esperaría, señor Kennedy— le decía ella mientras el solo le tomaba su mano.

—de echo vine para preguntarte si querías ir conmigo a cenar esta noche.— le decía el mientras Jill se me quedaba viendo. —de echo iba a ir con Chris— le decía ella tal vez lo decía por compromiso. Si ella quería ir por qué no, no dejare que arruine sus planes.

—no te preocupes podemos ir otro día— le decía mientras me iba y ellos se quedaban hablado.

Jill pov.

—oye te pasas, iba a ir con Chris..— le decía enojada mientras León solo rodaba los ojos. —vamos Jill ¿para que? Para ir como amigos, ya te dije que pierdes el tiempo con Chris, por qué no mejor estas con un hombre que realmente quiera estar contigo bien— me decía mientras yo solo soltaba una carcajada.. —vamos León a ti solo lo que te interesa es andar de picaflor— le decía mientras el solo sonreía.

—contigo puede cambiar, vamos que dices mmm, vamos a comer— me decía mientras yo solo me reía él era muy chistoso y me encantaba salir con el —está bien, pero ni creas que seré una más de tu colección.— le decía Mientras León solo sonreía

—no se preocupe señoría Valentine si usted es de mi colección es la que va a estar al comienzo y al final.— me decía el menso mientras besaba mi mano. —mira ya cállate mejor nos vemos a las 8— le decía Mientras lo empujaba. —nos vemos a las 8 señorita Valentine— me decía León mientras salía a mi casa.

Ya tenía tiempo que no salía en una cita, siempre estaba ocupada en él trabajo. Y todas esas, si no estaba peleando con zombies era con algún tipo de B.O.W. Y siempre Chris a estado conmigo... Desde el comienzo, cuando entramos a la academia... Por qué siempre pienso en el... Tengo que aceptarlo... Solo me ve como una "amiga" ugh como odio esa palabra.

Cuando llegue a mi casa me fijé que el carro de Chris ya estaba estacionado. Como vivíamos en el mismo complejo de apartamentos. Así se nos hacía más fácil cuando nos llamaran para alguna misión.

Cuando llegue a mi apartamento solo me fui a bañar tenía que arreglarme para esa cita con León. Aún no sé por qué le había aceptado la cena, pero en fin... Es bueno que me distraiga, estoy segura que no tardan de el cuartel en decirnos que ya pronto nos iríamos a otra misión.

Cuando salí solo fui por mi vestido. Era un vestido negro entallado. Que era de color negro... Desde que lo compre jamás lo había usado. Al fin lo usaría. Solo me maquille un poco mientras me arreglaba mi cabello solo escuchaba la puerta ese a de ser León... Aunque esta llegando media hora antes... —¡está abierta solo pasa!— le gritaba mientras escuchaba como cerraban la puerta.

Cuando iba saliendo me seguía acomodando mi cabello. —que acaso tantas ganas tienes de verme que no puedes esperarte un poco más.— le decía sonriendo hasta que vi quien era... mi corazón se detuvo que hacía aquí...

Chris pov.

Estaba en mi casa, ya que quería mirar todos los papeles sabía que Wesker estaba cerca tramando algo... Ese hombre, si es que se le puede llamar así tiene que ser parado. Solo espero que en el cuartel hayan visto lo que les mande acerca de Wesker, si ellos no me querían escuchar yo iría solo

Por cierto Jill tenía el otro informe, espero que aún no se valla con León. Tengo que preguntarle a ver si ella lo tenía. Por suerte nuestro apartamentos estaban en frente de el otro cuando fui le toque la puerta pero no venia solo me grito que entrara.

Cuando entre solo tuve dos sentimientos... Bueno tal vez más. El primero, no podía creer lo hermosa que se veía... Y el segundo celos, ya que ella no se vestía así para verme a mí... Tengo que recordar que esta así solo para ir con León... Ya que ella solo me ve como un amigo...

—que acaso tantas ganas tienes de verme que no puedes esperarte un poco más.— me decía sin haberme visto.. Imagino que pensaba que era León... Si, luego se ve que an de estar en una relación... Ni modo...

—hay Chris, perdón— me decía mientras un pequeño rubor adornaba su hermoso rostro. —no, no hay problema. Le decía mientras le daba una sonrisa. —solo vine por qué quería saber si me podías hace un favor.— le decía mientras ella me miraba con asombro y contenta.

—me podías pasar tu informe de cuando fuimos al barco... Es que estoy tratando de estudiar bien el caso— le decía mientras ella solo iba al cuarto...

—si, claro aquí está— me decía mientras murmuraba algo in entendible... —bueno, gracias... Jill espero que te diviertas...— le decía mientras me iba a mi casa... Ya no quería molestarla más por qué se tenía que ir con el.. Tal vez Ese es su tipo de hombre.

—Chris, umm— solo sentía como se me acercaba mientras yo me volteaba a verla. —dime— le decía mientras solo veía lo hermosa que estaba.

Ella siempre me a gustado solo que era muy difícil para mí expresar esos sentimientos... No sé por qué. —sabes yo...— me empezaba a decir hasta que escuchaba como se abría la puerta. —Valentine, mira quién lo dijera.. Hasta que te vistes bien— se escuchaba la voz de León... Me cae bien... Pero en estos momentos es la persona que más odio... Y envidio...

—cállate menso, siempre me veo bien..— le decía Jill mientras le daba un golpe. —Chris, no me fijé que estabas aquí... Bueno si me disculpas esta linda mujer se viene conmigo...— me decía el muy menso mientras se la llevaba de el brazo.

Por qué mi vida tiene que ser así... Por qué

Hola como están, como ven este es el primer capítulo de esta historia, mi tercera historia de Resident evil. Bueno la segunda... Ya que por alguna razón nadie me deja comentaría en la que hice de León y alexia... Jajaja aún que bueno "esa es otra historia." Jajaj espero que les guste esta, pronto voy a poner más capítulos.. ;) que este. Bien se cuidan y les mando muchos besos.


	2. Chapter 2

—Realmente te pasaste— le decía a León mientras el solo se empezaba a reír mientras comía su pollo. —dime por qué... Vamos Jill, solo quiero que pasemos un momento agradable, por un minuto deja de pensar en Redfield— me decía mientras tomaba de su copa, bueno por que no... Solo voy a tomar y disfrutar... Para tratar de olvidarme de todo... De Chris, de el trabajo... De Chris... —Jill, deja esa cara... Ya deja de pensar en ese tipo... Solo relájate... Pasa un buen tiempo... Ok— me decía León mientras meneaba su cabeza.

—esta bien, entonces cuéntame... Como sigues con Ada.— le decía mientras el solo meneaba la cabeza... —que quieres que te diga, me atraen las chicas malas— me decía mientras yo solo soltaba una carcajada. —sí que te pasas... Pero sabes, tienes razón. Ella trabajará para Wesker y todo.. Pero sí que es difícil que te caiga mal,— el solo sonreía. —mira Valentine... No quiero hablar de ella. Por qué no mejor disfrutamos el postre... Mm tengo ganas de un flan...— me decía mientras yo solo sonreía. Sí que sigue enamorado de ella ja nunca vas a cambiar León

*Rin Rin* quién demonios será ahora. —Valentine— decía mientras contestaba el teléfono —buenas noches agente Valentine... Le queríamos avisar que sabemos donde está Espencer. Y creemos saber que él nos puede guiar donde se encuentra Albert Wesker... El vuelo de usted y El agente Redfield sale mañana... Cambio y fuera— diablos.

—maldita sea— decía mientras me paraba y empezaba a agarrar mis cosas. —que pasa... Está todo bien— me decía León mientras veía la molestia en mi cara. —Si, lo que pasa es que tengo una misión en que salir mañana... Ya sabia que era muy pronto para disfrutar...— le decía mientras el sonreía.

—dímelo a mí...también es la historia de mi vida, segura que no te quieres escapar conmigo— no pude hacer nada más que reír, si que este tenía buen sentido del humor... —Kennedy dejad de estar con tus payasadas y mejor vámonos— le decía mientras el solo sonreía. —está bien.—

Cuando llegamos a la casa ya era la 1 de la mañana —segura que no quieres que pase para que me aseguré que vas a dormir bien— me decía mientras yo solo me reía —Kennedy, mejor vete a dormir... Ya te dije que a mis pantaletas tu no entras— le decía mientras el solo sonreía... —si ya se... Ahí solo tiene acceso Chris— me decía con una sonrisa.

—ya cállate y déjame dormir— le decía mientras el solo sonreía. —te cuidas por favor— me decía mientras me abrazaba. —claro yo siempre— le decía mientras le guiñaba el ojo. Ahora me tocaba otra vez salir en otra misión. Espero que sea con Chris, me gusta más ir con el... Me siento más segura. Digo me encanto ser compañera de Parker, pero con Chris ya tenemos más historia. Con el me siento más como yo...

Cuando llegue a la casa, hice lo que había echo miles de veces antes. Arregle mis cosas para ir a esa bendita misión. Arregle mis armas favoritas. Entre otras cosas, tenía que prepararme... Tal vez ahora sí encontraríamos a ese maldito de Wesker. Y poner un fin a todo esto.

Al día siguiente.

Chris pov.

Al fin en el cuartel me habían escuchado e iríamos tras la pista de Wesker. Maldito ese... Me las iba a pagar el desgraciado. —hola Chris, estás listo— me decía Jill saliendo de su apartamento. Mientras se estiraba y bostezaba.

—si, por lo que veo te desvelaste anoche no— le decía mientras ella solo se reía, no... Ni disfrute de la comida el cuartel me llamo mientras estábamos comiendo el pollo.— me decía sonriendo.

Tengo que saber si ella es algo de Leon... —Jill... Acaso tú y León...— —agente Redfield y Valentine... Listos— llegaba uno de los de el equipo delta. —si Marco, ya estamos listos— le decía mientras entrábamos al carro.

—por lo que hemos visto... Hay una Mansión, que es la casa de Spencer... Ahí pueden ustedes tal vez interrogarlo y que él les diga dónde se encuentra Wesker... Los vamos a dejar lo más cerca para que ustedes lleguen ahí sin ni un problema— nos decía mientras Jill solo cargaba su arma.

—Bueno, les deseo mucha suerte a ambos.— nos decía mientras nos dejaba en el aeropuerto. —en que piensas— le decía a Jill mientras nos íbamos al helicóptero que nos esperaba. —en que es lo que nos espera— me decía mientras notaba un poco que miedo en su voz.

—no te preocupes, ya nos hemos librado de otras más difíciles que no será ahora— le decía mientras ella solo sonreía. —tienes razón, por alguna razón cuando estoy contigo.. Me siento segura... Que nada nos va a pasar.— me decía mientras yo solo le sonreía. —igual yo Jill...— solo notaba como se quedaba sería —por cierto que es lo que me querías preguntar, antes de que llegara marco...—

—nada olvídalo... No era nada importante.— le decía mientras ella solo sonreía. —si tú lo dices...—. —agente Refield... Valentine, ya llegamos— nos decía el piloto mientras se paraba en medio de un bosque. —una pregunta... Aquí no hay perros o zombies... O cosas por el estilo no— decía Jill mientras yo solo me reía.

—no lo sé Señorita Valentine— decía el piloto mientras yo solo sacaba mi pistola —vamos... Hay que platicar con Espencer— le decía mientras ella solo me seguía. Atrás de ti compañero. Después de caminar como unos 15 minutos llegamos a una Mansión grande u lúgubre... Qué pasa con estos fundadores de Umbrella... Que buscan la mansión que este más grande y rara de el lugar y dicen "o esa me gusta..." Que gustitos...

—Chris a HQ hemos llegado a la locación de el objetivo.— —te copio Chris vallan y aprendan el objetivo. Vallan con mucha precaución— —entendido— le decía mientras Jill habría la puerta con su

Pasador. 

—ya estamos adentro.— me decía mientras ambos entrábamos. Ahora si... Ojalá que ese anciano nos diga dónde está Wesker...

—Lista...— le decía mientras empezábamos esta pesadilla...

Hola como están, he terminado otro capítulo. Espero que les este gustando. Muchas gracias por sus comentarios. Que tengan un lindo día se cuidan y les mando muchos besos ;)


End file.
